Rhythm
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: changed plot after chap2 i think.... RaeRyou bakura from yugioh.
1. Default Chapter

Rhythm  
By Allstar Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Everybody's fool, or Teen Titans.

"Raven, where are you going"  
Robin panted.

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence.**

"Away, from here"  
"But Raven"  
Beast Boy panted.

**Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that.**

"What, I have to go"  
"Why"  
Starfire panted.

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me.**

"I don't need to answer that"  
"Raven"  
Cyborg panted.

**You know you've got everybody fooled.**

"I'm sorry guys"  
She handed her badge to Robin who looked up her, tears in his eyes.

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder.**

"Raven, we don't want you to go"  
"Don't you think I know that?!"

**Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending.**

"Sorry"  
"You guys shouldn't have come running after me like that."

**But now I know she never was and never will be.**

"Why"  
"Do you want to die"  
"No"  
"Thought so."

**You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

"Goodbye Titans"  
"We'll miss you Raven"  
She nodded.

**Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**

"I'll miss you guys to."

**I know the truth now  
I know who you are.**

"Goodbye Raven."

**And I don't love you anymore  
It never was and never will be.**

She took one last look at them.  
"Goodbye.........

**You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.**

And walked off into the sunset, her cloak swishing behind her.  
".......Titans."

## YAY!!!!!!!! I'm DONE!  
Please review if you want more!  
##


	2. Chapter 2

Rhythm  
By Allstar Raven  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or 'Just Around The Corner' By 6HZ/Emilie Barlow. Or Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! Get it? Got it? Dumped it!  
Authoresses' Note: Welcome to the second instalment of 'Rhythm'!

-

All the Titans woke up all at once, they were panting and a cold sweat was on their faces.

**##There's a point on the horizon**

**Where the mountain meets the sea**

**Just around the corner**

**Great possibilities ##**

"Raven." they all said.  
-  
Robin looked over to his calendar, September 19th, Raven's Birthday AN: and mine!!, and 24 hours before she left the Teen Titans.

Robin felt a few hot tears flow from his eyes; he looked up into his mirror, to be greeted with blue eyes. "I should really stop wearing my mask. Starfire keeps saying that all the time, may-be I should listen. Raven did to."

**##Where every tomorrow**

**All around the world**

**Still holds a promise**

**For every boy and girl ##**

Beast Boy didn't have to look at his calendar to know what day it was. It had been a year since she left them, not saying why. AN: see chapter 1.

He really missed her, and he still loved her, even if he had Terra, but he knew that Terra didn't love him. When Raven was still there she made him feel special in some way, that's why he loved her.

**##Now we're getting warmer (warmer)**

**Look, here comes the future (the future)**

**Just around the corner (corner)**

**Just around the corner**

**Now we're getting warmer (warmer)**

**Look, here comes the future (the future)**

**Just around the corner (corner)**

**Just around the corner ##**

Starfire was already dressed by the time we got to her. Light tears stained her bright and happy face. She had loved Raven very much. AN: Yes, in THAT way. But now she had Robin to help her do things that she couldn't do with Raven.

She always looked up to Raven for advice. And no matter what it was, Raven was always there to help. Starfire smiled at the thought of one time when she had gone to Raven for help about what all the teenaged boys in the city said to herself and Raven all the time. Starfire remembered how Raven blushed very heavily at that question. Starfire laughed for about 3 seconds before a knock came at her door.

**##Hey boys (hey boys)**

**Hey girls (Hey girls)**

**Hey boys (hey boys)**

**Hey girls (Hey girls)**

**Hey boys (hey boys)**

**Hey girls (Hey girls) ##**

"Star, it's Cy, you want Breakfast?" "I am coming."

AN: Soz, I don't have the time to do what Cyborg thinks, soz again.

---

"I wish I could've told her." Beast Boy said as he walked into the kitchen. Robin looked at him as he sat down and ate his tofu.

"Told who what, Beast boy?" said Starfire, who had just walked in and was completely oblivious of his problem. "Nothing Star, Don't worry." He said get up and turning on the game station.

---

Meanwhile, in a dark, dark alleyway, close to the tower.

"::Huff puff huff::" Raven said. "Are you okay Raven?" A boy with white hair and brown eyes asked. "Yes, Ryou, I'm fine, just a bit tired." Raven answered. Ryou smiled. "Teleportation getting hard?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Don't you have to get to the Titans Tower?" He asked again. "Yeah." "Okay, let's go!"

**##Hey boys (hey boys)**

**Hey girls (Hey girls)**

**Oooh...**

**We made a promise**

**We cross the hearts for keeps**

**Now everything that's old is new ##**

---

There was a soft knock at the door. Robin, being the only one who was home, 'cause the others went to get pizza, went to answer it. He was so shocked when he saw Raven standing there.

"Raven!" "Hey Robin." "Whoa! I can't beleive you're really here!"

Robin moved aside to let her and Ryou, how he had just noticed, come in. Ryou turned to Robin saying "Hey, I'm Ryou Bakura, nice to finally meet you."

---

**##Great possibilities**

**From the mountains to the sea**

**Great possibilities**

**Now we're getting warmer (warmer)**

**Look, here comes the future (the future)**

**Just around the corner (corner)**

**Just around the corner##**

## 2nd Chapter DoNe!  
Please review!  
##


	3. Chapter 3

Rhythm  
By Allstar Raven  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Or Ryou Bakura, or the song from 'Bring It On.  
Authoresses' Note: hi. bye. Nah, I'm just kiddin, I have a surprise, I've changed the plot a little, why? Cause i can't really remember much of the thing I changed. And now the songs will be apart the fic. & I don't know why I chose this song. 

------------------------------

"Ryou Bakura, huh? I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." "I know, Rae told me."

**##I'm sexy  
I'm cute  
I'm popular to boot**

**I'm bitchin'  
Great hair T  
he boys all love to stare**

**I'm wanted  
I'm hot  
I'm everything you're not##**

Just then Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, half trampling Ryou and Robin, walked in. "Hey Rob. Who's this?" Cyborg asked. "This Ryou Bakura." "How'd he get here?" "I came with-" "FRIEND RAVEN!!!!" they heard Starfire yell. Raven walked into the living Room, with Starfire and beast boy hugging her. "Umm, excuse me," Ryou asked tapping Starfire and beast boy lightly on the shoulder. "Would you mind letting her breathe?"

"Raven." "Cyborg, how are you?" "Fine?" "Are you all okay to?" "Yes Raven." "Good."

**##I'm pretty  
I'm cool  
I dominate this school**

**Who am I?  
Just guess  
Guys wanna touch my chest**

**I'm rockin'  
I smile  
And many think I'm vile##**

Everyone was staring at Raven, boy had she changed. her hair had blonde streaks, she had grown about 3 inches taller, she wore pink lipstick instead of grey, had baby blue nail polish, and wore a red sleevless top and black jeans. "Wow." Cyborg said. "What?" "You just look really different Rae."

"It's so nice to have you back raven." Starfire said. "Yea, warm fuzzies all around (AN: I love it when he says that.) , but, rae when are you gonna tell us why you left?" Raven looked at Ryou, Ryou looked at her.

**##I fly and I jump  
You can look but don't you hump,  
whoo!**

**I'm major I roar I swear I'm not a whore!**

**We cheer And we lead We act like we're on speed!**

**Hate us cause we're beautiful  
Well, we don't like you either We're cheerleaders  
We are cheerleaders... ROLL CALL!##**

"Go ahead, it's over, you can tell them." "Okay, I'll tell you now. One week before I left, I found out that my father's minions (AN: is that how you spell it?) were going to come and kill me, the letter said that I should leave as soon as I could, so I did, unforuntaly, you had to find out, and I'm still wondering how, anyway, I went to Arazath, to get Ryou to help me, which he did and I still owe him, we ended up beating Trigon and those minions. I would've been back sooner, but my old friends Leopard and Ricki-Lee found me, I'm still trying to figure out how." She gave a look to Ryou. "And they asked me to practice with them again."

"What do you 'practice with them again'?" Starfire asked. "I was in a band with Leo and R.L, but i had to leave Azarath and they couldn't come." "You were in a band, and you still are! You must play for us sometime!" Starfire rejoyed.

**##Call me Big Red!**

**I'm W-W-W-Whitney!**

**C-C-C-Courtney, growl!**

**Judith Darcy!**

**I'm Big Bad Carver, Yeah!**

**Just call me Casey!**

**I'm still Big Red!**

**I sizzle I scorch But now I pass the torch##**

"Raven, may we talk?" "Sure." They walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong Rob?" "You really have changed, y'know." "Yup, well I do now." BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG. "Yes?" Raven! It's Leo "Hey Leo, what's up." We're coming to Earth. "Real?" YUP! "OMG!! I'll tell the others, kay?" Sure, c-ya then. "Bai Bai."

"Who was that?" "It was Leo, they're coming here." "REALLY?! THEN WE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR THE LOVELY MUSIC!!!" "Yea Star, yea."

**##The ballots are in And one girl has to win**

**She's perky She's fun And now she's number one**

**K-Kick-It...Torrance!  
T-T-T-Torrance!**

**I'm strong And I'm loud I'm gonna make you proud I'm T-T-Torrance Your Captain Torrance**

**Let's go Torros!**

**We are the Torros**

**The mighty mighty Torros**

**If we're so terrific We must be Toros!##**


	4. Chapter 4

Rhythm  
By Allstar Raven.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Ryou or the song 'Intuition' by Jewel!  
AN:Friday was my last day of primary school! IT WAS SO FUN BUT SO SAD!!! hehehehe. Soz about the 'REALLY?! THEN WE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR THE LOVELY MUSIC!!!' part.  
Baibai. 

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

About 3 hours later Leopard and Ricki-Lee rocked up. "Yo Rae!" Leopard said hi-fiving raven. Leopard had long dark mahogany red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Ricki-lee had pink hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. "Leo, R-L. Dis is the Titans." Raven said. "Cool! Superheroes!" R.L said nodding. "So you peeps wanna hear some musik rite?" Leo said. "Of course." Starfire said. "I am Starfire!" "Yea whatever." Leo said waving her hand.

So the Titans sat down on the couch and waited for the girls to get ready. Raven's mic was in the middle, slightly more forward and the other's mics were on her sides. The Titans watched as they were whispering in the corner and went up to their mics and got ready to start playing. "This is Intuition." Leo said.

Raven: La la la la La di da da La di da da La da

I'm just a simple girl;  
In a high tech digital world. I really try to understand; All the powers that rule this land. They say Miss J's big butt is boss. Kate Moss can't find a job. In a world of post modern fad, What was good now is bad.

Leo & R.L: It's not hard to understand; Just follow this simple plan.

All, with Raven in lead: Follow your heart;  
Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind; Your Intuition, Is easy to find. Just follow your heart baby!

Raven: You look at me; but you're not quite sure. Am I it or could you get more?  
You learn cool from magazines. You learn love from Charlie Sheen.

If you want me let me know, I promise I won't say no.

All, with Leo in lead: Follow your heart; Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind; Your Intuition, Is easy to find. Just follow your heart baby!

Raven: You got something that you wantin' to sell? Sell your sin, Just cash in. You got something that you wantin' to tell? You'll love me, Wait and see.

If you want me, Don't play games. I promise it won't be in vain.

R.L: Uh, uh, uh.

All, with R.L in lead: Follow your heart; Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind; Your Intuition, Is easy to find, Just follow your heart baby!

Raven: Just follow your heart; Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind; Your Intuition, Makes it easy to find. Just follow your heart baby!

All: Follow your heart; Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction. Let go of your mind; Your Intuition, Is easy to find. Just follow your heart baby!

Raven: Follow your heart; Your intuition. It will lead you in the right direction.

The Titans clapped as they finished. "That was amazing!" Starfire said jumping up and down. "Did you write that?" Robin asked. "Raey here wrote it. Didn't cha?" Ricki-lee said poking Raven. Raven nodded. "It accutally wasn't that hard to write." Raven said laughing. Ricki-lee and Leo got the point and started laughing too. The titans didn't catch on, but when Raven started laughing they sort something was going to break, nothing broke.

xDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXd

That's it guys!


End file.
